After a thousand nights
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: This is a translation of Sen no yoru wo koete specially made for Kure Yui hope you like it. Remember tha I am an spanish native speaker so I tried my best to get this fic on english don't be so hard and If I make a mistake on grammar feel free to correct.


Sen no yoru wo koete

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters are property of Shoji kawamori, Satelight Studios and all the Macross Franchise.

**To: **Stealing the words from Ranka Happy Birthday Alto-kun. This English version is specially translated for Kure yui.

Sen No Yoru wo Koete ( After a thousand nights) is the song from Aquatimez that inspired me to write this fanfiction. If you like to hear it while you read this go and search for the song on you tube.

R & R will make my day.

Owari

* * *

The shuttle pilot announced to their passengers that the defold was a complete success and now they just arrive to the new planet known as Aimo.

The young girl with golden and pink locks looks through the window. She was overwhelmed watching some pieces of the Frontier Fleet waiting for being reconstructed and functional again.

Sheryl- san we are back.

Sheryl greeted her young dancer with a cheerful smile.

As time pass by that funny feeling in the bottom of her stomach was unbearable. So she tried to calm down putting her headphones on and listening to the music of Bassara Neki. That odd feeling was driving her crazy.

She check her cell phone again.

Baka Alto.

From that funny feeling deep in her stomach to anxiety and now sadness and angriness were taking control of her.

Her fans were waiting for her.

Alto check his cell phone again Iteza gogo 9 pm Don't be late was the last incoming message.

His paperwork and the squad leaders meeting seemed to be endless.

The pilot watch his clock and checked his cell phone every two minutes. LT Kuran watch him and she was enjoying the moment. Finally the meeting was over. Alto took his jacket and he went out from the SMS quarters without notice. No one dare to ask him about his funny behavior

Elmo tried to get through the fans of Sheryl.

Sheryl- san Are you ok?

The girl was mad with Alto so she hide her tears the best way she could behind her sunglasses.

Alto was amused by the mob that Sheryl's fans were. After all She was Sheryl …Sheryl Nome he chuckled a little remembering those words. He doesn't hear them so often now but every time Sheryl got the chance to remember him that she was Sheryl…Sheryl Nome no matter what was a part of her.

He was nervous, it was a long time no seeing and he did not know how to react. He knows that Sheryl was dating a guy from the media and that they were engaged but Sheryl says nothing about the details of her weeding. So he starts to think about that nothing important goes between Sheryl and her soon to be.

Of course he hides all the detail of his love life and Sheryl did not ask because of her well being so that's what she keeps saying to herself.

The limo was in front of the exit. Alto hides behind the wall.

Before Sheryl could enter the vehicle someone grab her hand. They feel that energy and chemistry running through their entire bodies. She almost snaps back her hime before she recognizes him.

Alto…

Sheryl feels a blush running through her cheeks.

Alto grabs her hand and start to pass by the flashes, fans and paparazzi.

He drags her to their spot. A nice place on the beach were they could see the ocean and the sky.

The wind blow a little moving Sheryl's hair. Alto put his arms around her waist.

It is a long time since the last that we were here.

Sheryl took a deep breath before she gave Alto an answer.

A year five months and twelve days to be exactly.

Wow I am impressed You keep the account.

Sheryl jut shock her head

Well It does not really matter

Sheryl I miss you

Again she took another deep breath

I miss you to and I will be lying if I said that I do not need you.

The onnagata silence his yousei with a kiss.

I love you Sheryl

Me too Alto so much

They sit down to watch the sky in completely silence. After a while Sheryl bring out a piece of paper and a pen out of her pocket. She wrote down this:

Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai

Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai

Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte

Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo

Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da

Alto I have to leave

So soon?

I have work to do

Oi Sheryl.

The girl turn back

You know… I really do love you even we wish things were a little bit different I…

The girl interrupts him before he could finish.

I don't want things were different you know. At the end of this live you always keep the place of my favorite song. And at the end of your road I always be like that. Sheryl raise a hand to the sky pointing something.

A star that endlessly shine on your own real sky the time you want to keep her shinning.

Sayonara hime. We will meet again sooner or later…

The songstress gave him a kiss on his cheek and the piece of paper. She turn back and wave her hand never turning her look back. Letting go a past that she does not regret bur she was trying to leave behind.

* * *

**a/n: ** this is the translation to the paragraph.

I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you

There's something that I must tell you

I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me

I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition

And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt

I'll say "I love you" to the person I love

Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing

But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love


End file.
